


Try Again (Fail Again, Fail Better)

by xiaoshe



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-01
Updated: 2014-04-01
Packaged: 2018-01-17 20:11:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1400941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaoshe/pseuds/xiaoshe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a series of starts and stops, this thing of theirs. What is important is that they got there in the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Try Again (Fail Again, Fail Better)

Laura likes to take credit for getting them together, “eventually, after years of longing looks over the corpses, much pining amidst paperwork, oh, and I've lost count of how many times I tried to set the two of you up!”

James maintains that they got there on their own, thank you very much, tone not as scathing as it would be were he talking to anybody but their resident pathologist.

Robbie, having internalised that discretion is the better part of valour long ago, leaves the two of them to their habitual bickering over a pint or two, and smiles fondly.


End file.
